1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of controlling an image forming apparatus through a user terminal, and an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent increase in the use of personal devices, a concept of “bring your own device” (BYOD) has been introduced. BYOD signifies using personal devices at work, for example, accessing company information, apparatuses, and systems by using personal devices such as notebook computers, smartphones, or tablets. For example, an employee may work by accessing a company network by using a personal notebook computer, rather than a desktop computer located at the company.
The establishment of a BYOD business environment may free employees from the need to carry multiple devices for both business purposes and personal purposes, thereby improving productivity and reducing the costs associated with multiple devices.